


Linkpearl Booty Call

by rahelawriter



Series: Working Out the Kinks [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Booty Calls, Breasts, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fondling, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, blatant mocking of minfilia bashers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: You would gladly do anything for Minfilia. You would walk a thousand malms carrying a whole tower of heavy crates, fight a dozen primals and all fourteen Garlean legions at once, and scale the walls of the Crystal Tower blindfolded. But she doesn't ask you to do all of that. Tonight, all she's asking is for you to spend a night of romance with her in the Ul'dahn royal palace. You could never say no to her, and you certainly don't intend to start now.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wound up deciding to take up one of my own prompts: https://ffxiv-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/298.html?thread=9258#cmt9258
> 
> "Minfilia/Female Warrior of Light, Linkpearl booty call  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2016-05-18 03:30 pm (UTC)(link)  
> You're not surprised when your linkpearl rings and it's Minfilia on the other end. What does surprise you is that she's in Ul'dah on business, that she's calling you from the Hourglass Inn, and that she could use some company for the night…"
> 
> It's set early in the post-2.0 MSQ, and Minfilia and a racially-ambiguous female Warrior of Light are in an established relationship and they are very very happy and gay. Like, REALLY gay. It's wonderful.
> 
> (Features oodles of Minfilia appreciation, including satires of her detractors. I have no regrets.)

Your adventuring comrades always complained whenever Minfilia called you, saying that she should just say whatever she needs to over the linkpearl instead of calling you back to headquarters. You never listened to them; you don’t mind taking the time to go to mission briefings. Extensive linkpearl calls revealing sensitive information could be overheard, disrupted, or interfered with, which you learned all too well in your battles and subterfuge against the Garleans. And now that the Scions had moved their base to only a few steps away from an aetheryte, you saw nothing to complain about.

Besides, some things just couldn’t be communicated with voice alone; things like facial expressions, body language, gestures, touches, _kisses_ …

“ _Oi!_ Ye’ve got a weird look on yer face again.”

A harsh voice snapped you out of your fantasies. You and your party had sat down at a table in the Quicksand, and were waiting for your orders of ale to arrive. The lalafellin man sitting to your left was staring at you, his expression alarmingly irate. In fact, all three of your comrades were staring at you.

You nervously look from face to face. “Er, what…?”

“That’s the third time today you did that,” the lalafell exclaims, shaking his fist at you. “Grinnin’ like an idjit, doin’ that lovesick sigh and starin’ at nothin’. Don’ think we don’ notice, O famous Warrior o’ Light!”

The duskwight woman sitting across from you giggled. Laying her chin atop steepled hands, she leaned forward and chirped in a teasingly faux-sweet voice, “Were you thinking about your squeeze again?”

Sputtering frantically at her (correct) guess, you retort, a bit too vigorously, “She’s not my _‘squeeze!’_ ” Honestly, you preferred more tasteful terms like ‘ _ladylove_ ’ or ‘ _paramour,_ ’ at any rate. “She’s my _boss._ ” Your boss whom you were in a relationship with.

“What I wanna know is, is she really as buxom as the rumors say? Have you felt them?” The lecherous midlander man sitting on your right looked far too excited to know the answer. “And does she really have a window cut into the back of her cape so’s you can see her arse? Have you felt that?”

“I _’m not having this conversation with you_ ,” You mumbled, burying your face in your hands, utterly mortified. He was actually correct on all counts, but that was far besides the point. Gods above, telling him that you were attracted only to other women was perhaps one of the worst decisions you’ve made in recent memory. (You hoped it would make him stop his advances towards you, but it only made him worse) “I respect Minfilia, and regard her as an excellent leader.”

“I’ll bet ye do,” The lalafell interjected again, putting on a taunting grin. “Ye’ll do anything the bint says, she’s got ye whipped! ‘Er lil’ Deliv’ry Girl O’ Light!”

“She does not--”

“Well, _I_ think it’s romantic. You’re like her knight in shining armor, ready to help her with anything, whether it’s serving her tea, moving crates upon her request, or rescuing her from whatever latest evil what’s kidnapped her!”

“That was _one time--!_ ”

“Tits like that, I wouldn’t say no to her either.”

“Shut _UP_.” You yell, slamming your hands on the table, the unexpected forcefulness causing your comrades to jump in surprise. “She and I _aren’t_ romantically involved, her body has _nothing_ to do with her earning the position as Antecedent, and I _definitely_ don’t wait on her hand and foot! So if you know what’s good for you, you’d better--!”

The threat is suddenly cut off by a buzzing sound in your pocket: the familiar ringing of your linkpearl. You’d take any excuse to get out of this conversation, so you immediately grab for it and hold it to your ear. “Yes-what-is-it!”

And on the other end, the beautiful, bell-clear voice that always sent your heart fluttering. “ _Good evening, Minfilia speaking_.”

“Hello, Minfilia.” You forced yourself to ignore the raucous laughter that burst from everyone else sitting at the table, but there was no fighting the blood rushing to your face. “Have you got a new mission for me?”

“ _Truth be told, no. May I ask where you are right now?_ ”

“Uh, I’m in Ul’dah, at the Quicksand. My party and I just got back from our daily dungeon diving. Why do you ask?”

“ _Ah, how fortuitous! Her Grace invited myself, the Admiral, and the Seedseer to discuss business over tea, but our meeting ran longer than expected, and now we’re staying the night in the royal palace’s guest chambers._ ”

“Oooh, lucky you! That sounds like quite the sleepover. Have fun!”

“ _Wait, I was thinking…_ ”

“Yes?”

“ _Would you like to attend as well?_ ”

“Huh?”

“ _I’m permitted to invite guests, and I expect that spending the night in such luxurious quarters would do you some good._ ” You’re a bit dumbstruck; the offer sounds amazing by itself already, but there’s a loud question at the forefront of your mind, but wouldn’t dare ask in your present company. For a mercy, she answered your question without having to be asked: “ _You’d have the choice of staying in your own quarters, or perhaps we might share…?_ ”

“S-share, please!” You blurted out, hoping and praying to Hydaelyn that your companions wouldn’t glean anything from that.

While you couldn’t appropriately express your excitement, Minfilia did so for you, the joy palpable in her voice. “ _Wonderful! Then I shall let the guards know you’ll be arriving shortly. And one more thing: the guest chambers are labelled by the gemstones embedded on the door, so ask for the Ruby Chamber. I’ll be expecting you, darling._ ” She punctuated the term of endearment with a kissing sound, and the linkpearl went silent.

You’re left reeling, clutching your chest, desperately trying to keep yourself from melting into a metaphorical pile of goo at the overwhelming rush of affection. With an awed reverence, you whisper, “ _I have the cutest girlfriend in the realm._ ” But you’re returned to reality with the horrified realization that you said that aloud, in front of the people to whom you’d been protesting that Minfilia was _not_ your girlfriend, then finding yourself on the receiving end of three sets of knowing stares. You winced under their gaze, imagining the teasing you’d be prodded with…

… But it was at that precise moment that the Quicksand waitress came to your rescue by distracting your comrades, setting the table with the four flagons of ale that you ordered. But since you were more than ready to head out the door, you dig into your pockets and leave some of your gil on the table, including a generous tip, moving your portion of drink to the adventurer you were least annoyed with. “Here, Sofine, you can have my ale.”

While the duskwight cooed with delight at the extra alcohol, the lalafell stood up in his chair, yelling angrily at you “Where d’ ye think _yer_ goin’?”

“I have to report to the Royal Palace right away. The Antecedent has a mission of vital importance for me.”

“ ** _Wot kinda ‘venturer turns down grog for some glorified useless bimbo?!_** ”

“Did she invite you to a rendezvous? She did, didn’t she?! Can I watch?!”

“Ignore them! Out with you, to your lady fair’s side!”

You’ve already sprinted out the door into the warm Ul’dahn air, not even justifying them with a response. Why did you even form a party with those losers.

You found it far more appealing to imagine the immediate future: spending the night at the Royal Palace, in the lap of luxury, with your favorite woman in Eorzea upon your own lap. Perhaps you weren’t entirely right before, about the disadvantages of linkpearl communication. It definitely did have its merits.


	2. Part One

Before heading to the Chamber of Rule, you made an impulse decision to make what you thought would be a brief stop by Sapphire Avenue to pick up a gift for Minfilia. You decided fairly quickly on getting some flowers, but then the shopkeep decided to go into a long-winded speech about what kind you ought to buy depending on flower language, what you wanted to express, and who you wanted to express it to; eventually you just bought a bouquet of red carnations and ran away.

Getting into the Royal Palace was remarkably easy; evidently your arrival had been expected. The sultansworn who received you led you down a red-carpeted hallway to the wing that held the guest chambers. Once you arrived, you insisted you could find your own way to the Ruby Chamber. It was certainly easy; though the tall ornate doors bore no words, they were instead marked by gemstones. And though you were no goldsmith, you had enough common sense to know what colors rubies were. Like the common trite Ul’dahn love poems would say; ' _Rubies are red, Sapphires are blue,_ ’ and so on. The Gridanian version used flowers, (Roses and Violets) while Lominsans used times of day. (Sunsets and the midday sky) But you digress. Right there on your left side was a door sporting a glimmering bright red jewel, so that was likely the Ruby Chamber. Though it occurred to you as you knocked on the door that this could perhaps instead be the Garnet Chamber or Sunstone Chamber…

Fortunately, your worries were dashed when her beautifully lilting voice called out from inside, “ _One moment!_ ” Instinctively you stand at alert, holding the carnation bouquet behind your back. Soon enough, light footsteps approached and the door opened inward to reveal Minfilia, and your heart fair skipped a beat. Dressed in a loosely flowing, elegantly delicate floor-length light pink (and ever-so-slightly see-through) dressing gown, a far cry from her tighter, more uncomfortable daily attire. Her golden sunshine hair, normally done up in several tight braids, fell freely about her shoulders, reaching to nearly her waist; and if you weren’t mistaken, appeared to be damp and freshly-washed. And her face bore no makeup, yet she still sported flawlessly clear skin, lips and cheeks naturally resembling pink rose petals, and shadowless eyes still shone an almost white blue. Speaking of her face, she lit up with joy upon seeing you, rendering her features even more dazzling. You have a thought to yourself about how bloody lucky you are to be loved by this goddess of beauty. “You made it!” Minfilia exclaimed, hugging you briefly but tightly by your shoulders, and she lay a soft, quick peck upon your lips. “I began to worry you had gotten lost, dear.”

Still slightly reeling from the hug and kiss, you managed to clear your throat and say, “No, no, I was fine, sorry to keep you waiting.” Time to deploy your present. “But I had to take my time choosing _these_ for you.” At last you produced the carnation bouquet, hiding your blushing face behind the flowers.

But you still keep your eyes on Minfilia, watching her break into another broad grin to receive the flowers. “Oh my goodness, how lovely!” She carefully took the flowers from you, and held them close to her heart, her cheeks glowing pink. “Thank you so much, darling! You really shouldn't have, I'm blushing. But come in, come in!” She took a step to the side, giving you room to enter, motioning her hand invitingly. And naturally, you take her invitation and enter. The Ruby Chamber lives up to its name, quite nearly everything in the room was red; the walls and floor were a deep orange stone like the rest of Ul'dah, but the curtains, the furniture, the carpeting? All a ruby red. And befitting a chamber of the royal palace, everything looked like it was made from the best, most expensive materials. And functionally, watching Minfilia navigate the room, it practically resembled an apartment; you stood right then in a sitting room with a large window overlooking the city, a dining room behind you separated from the rest of the room by a half-partition also functioning as a countertop, a washroom over to your right…

Her voice caught your attention again, speaking to you from the dining room, placing your bouquet into a vase. “My apologies for calling you on such short notice. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

You make your way to the half-partition and lean on the counter opposite Minfilia. “Not really. I did have to ditch my party, but I would pick you over getting drunk with those arses any day. I’m quitting them tomorrow.”

“I see. And have you eaten yet?” You shake your head ‘no’. Minfilia continues, gesturing to a small plaque on the wall with the names of a wide array of foods, drinks, and desserts carved into it; “Nanamo informed us earlier that guests may order room service and have food from the royal kitchens delivered to them at their leisure. Shall I place an order now?”

Curious to see what's available, you take a look at the menu. As expected, most of it was the typical stuff enjoyed by the Ul’dahn elite; the portions are probably pathetically tiny, the very thought making your empty stomach growl in protest. After thinking a moment, you decide to roll the dice. “Steak. A big one. With some mashed popotoes.”

She nods. “I’ll call the staff right away. Why don't you sit down?”

You were just about to, until you remembered: spending the day dungeon diving meant that a large amount of filth had accumulated on you. Dried sweat, dried blood, dried mud… After all, you didn’t exactly start the day knowing you would be ending it with Minfilia in a luxurious room like this. “I'm all gross, I might ruin one of these couches if I sat on it.”

“Is that all? Well, that's easily remedied,” she pointed to the bathroom. “Just head in there and I'll draw a bath for you.”

“Ooh, perfect!” Within seconds you're struggling to walk to the door using only a single foot, while simultaneously trying to pull your other foot free from its boot. It works for about five fulms before you fall over on your backside. _Hydaelyn’s champion, everyone_. But at least you succeeded in removing a single boot. Walking normally the rest of the way to the door, you close it behind you and start to undress when you hear Minfilia’s voice addressing someone over linkpearl.

“ _Good evening, may I please place an order? For myself and a guest. She’ll have the aldgoat steak and mashed popotoes, and for myself, just a serving of salmon meuniere and a small salad. And two mulled teas for the both of us._ ” A short pause. “ _Dessert? Hmm, a rolanberry shortcake, if you please? Thank you very much, sir._ ”

Meanwhile, you were quite in awe at the location you were now standing in. This had to be the most absurdly ornate and luxurious washroom you had ever seen in your life; polished marble floors, towering domed ceilings, walls decorated with ornate gold designs, enough to boggle the mind at how much all this must have cost. And in the center of the room, surrounded by pinkish-red translucent curtains, was a massive undermount bathtub. Inspecting the tub, you find yourself feeling quite grateful for it being large enough to accommodate races larger than lalafells; fairly deep, but also containing a small shelf on the side large enough to sit on. But as was the case visiting any foreign bathrooms, you were unsure of how to correctly operate the faucets. One could never be too careful. Perhaps this was why Minfilia had offered to fill the tub for you.

And speaking of Minfilia, she had come in right at that moment. You felt a little swell of pride as she eyed your nude body appreciatively, (you unconsciously struck what might be considered a casual, yet seductive pose when she entered) but she couldn't keep looking at it, as she turned a series of complex-looking, unlabelled knobs and started the water running. Finally she sits herself down on the edge of the tub beside you. “Our supper shall be ready shortly; some half-bell, I was told.”

“Great, I was getting really hungry.” The two of you sit in silence for a few moments, listening to the sound of water crashing to the bath’s floor. It’s then that you realize that the room is quite cold; even though the climate outside was warm, the polished tiles in here managed to be cold enough to give you goosepimples on your arms and, you notice with some embarrassment, to cause your nipples to stand on end. (You wonder if she notices) You try to think of conversation topics; both to distract yourself from waiting in the cold, and because it’s not often enough that the two of you get to meet and just talk casually. “By the way, Minfy,” she turns, hearing the cute nickname you coined for her. “Salmon meuniere? I didn’t know you like fish.”

She nods, and smiles, looking down to the side, as if recalling a fond memory. “‘Twas one of F’lhaminn’s favorite dishes to cook when I was growing up, and so it became a favorite of mine as well.”

“Aww, that’s nice. Hopefully the culinarians paid to make food for royalty can do it justice!”

Minfilia nods again, and you can feel that topic ending. You scratch the back of your head, racking your brain for another topic. “What were you talking about with the Alliance? If you, Nanamo, Kan-E-Senna, and Merlwyb were all here, it must have been important.”

“We were discussing updates on Garlean activity, the movements of the beast tribes, determining if the Scions’ cooperation will be needed, the same sort of topics usually spoken of in the Fragrant Chamber, but today it happened to be over tea and cakes in the sultana’s quarters. The atmosphere there is calmer, and thus easier to speak your own mind. They meet approximately once a moon, but oftentimes I'm too swamped with paperwork to attend, but obviously, I made an exception for tonight, and already I am quite glad I did so. ‘Tis rare when I find myself able to venture out of the Solar, and having the opportunity to listen rather than explain things myself.”

“E-heh…” That last remark of hers drew out a sheepish laugh from you, bringing to mind how often you found yourself asking for clarifications of current events; sometimes you lost track of all the city-state politics, and always you were grateful that Minfilia (as well as sometimes Tataru and Urianger) handled the boring paperwork while you were off adventuring and saving the realm. “Your explanations are always welcome, of course. There’s a reason you’re the leader and not me. You’re the smart one.”

“Oh, don’t say that…” She meant that in response to the teasingly disparaging comments you made about yourself, but she couldn’t quite hide the tiny hint of a smile at your flattering her. _Flattery will get you everywhere_ , Thancred once told you. So you’re just about to pay her another compliment when her hand brushes against your bare thigh. Perhaps it was accidental, but it makes you remember something. Minfilia had invited you here to spend the night together; you don’t want to assume anything, but you were fairly sure she had meant _together_ together. But besides the flowers and the kiss at the door, you realized this hand on your leg was the first explicitly amorous event of the night. Not that something _had_ to happen, of course, it wasn’t as though you and she went at it every time you were alone in the same room. You would have been perfectly happy if tonight only consisted of cuddling and conversation and a nice dinner.

But her hand was idly resting on your leg and the bathtub was almost full and that brought another question to the forefront of your mind. Perhaps you needed to be the one taking initiative. ”Aaand one more thing, Minfilia, I have to ask. Was your offer to draw the bath for me, also an offer to join me…?” You made sure to punctuate the question with a grin and a wink.

The Antecedent giggled, but you weren’t sure if that was a positive or a negative. “I’ll stay in the room, if you wish. But I’ve already taken my own bath. Perhaps some other time,” she shrugs. But before you can look slightly crestfallen, she scoots closer to you and puts her lips to your ear. “Say, tomorrow morning?”

“Ah, s-sure,” you blushed. _The tables had turned, and the flirter had become the flirted with._ It looked like both tonight and tomorrow morning would be something to look forward to.

At that moment she turned around to check the height and temperature of the water; with a satisfied nod, she turned the same set of knobs in the opposite direction, shutting the water off. And then she nodded to you, motioning for you to step inside. Not that you needed prompting, practically diving into the bath, causing a large splash.

The warm water felt amazing, soothing your tired body almost immediately, and you spend an extra few seconds just holding yourself underwater, enjoying it. But of course, before long you have to return to the surface. Sitting down on the shelf at the edge of the tub, you set yourself to work grabbing the fanciest bar of soap within reach and scrubbing yourself clean.

Meanwhile, you let Minfilia do what she liked while you washed the grub from the rest of your body. Seating herself down just behind and above you, she reached into your field of vision to take a bottle of shampoo and open pour some into her hand. A wonderfully pleasing array of scents filled your nose as she worked a lather into your hair. Her fingertips massaged your scalp and you didn't bother to stifle a happy, relaxed sigh at how soothing it was. _This was better than any hair appointment with Jandelaine_. Getting so lost in the sensation, you almost miss her voice instructing you to lean the back of your head into the water to rinse.

And instead, you take a deep breath through the nose and submerge yourself completely underwater. But you keep your eyes on her, watching carefully for movements in the distortion of light. Finally, when you’ve stayed down long enough, Minfilia leans down, face hovering just above you. That’s when you strike: coming back up, resurfacing and laying a smooch upon her nose.

You positively relish any time you break through the dutiful Antecedent’s composure and make her dissolve into peals of laughter, and this time was definitely one of them.

“ _How could I have fallen for such a triiiiick?_ ” She moaned theatrically, though the words were muffled by her hands, as she’d been hiding her face behind them, thoroughly flustered by your affectionate prank. If you’d been just a little bit meaner, you could have pulled her down with you. But you simply settle for resting your head upon her leg.

“ _‘Cause you love meee_.”

Your fit of giggles managed to die down eventually, and soon you were back to cleaning yourself, taking full advantage of this fancy soap and hair product; only one night to enjoy it, after all. Minfilia still sat behind you, but letting you clean yourself, minding her own business but staying close until she spoke up again.

“Wait a moment,” she said, a sudden tinge of concern in her voice. “On your arm, where did that new wound come from?”

You look down to the indicated injury, a long, but relatively shallow cut upon your right forearm. The blood had been washed off, but the slash remained and still looked fresh, the skin around it raised slightly. Nevertheless you try to assuage her worries, “Nothing to worry about, that's from today's dungeon; a bear in Halatali tried to have a go at me, but he only nicked me. It stopped bleeding hours ago, shouldn't even leave a scar.”

Minfilia seemed relieved that it wasn't serious, but also wasn't completely convinced. “How fortunate that the wound is not as grievous as it looks.” And from that you could tell what she was thinking now: ‘ _How easily your injury could have been far worse…_ ’ She lifted your injured arm above your head, and lightly pressed her lips to the cut.

Without meaning to, you found yourself recalling doing the same thing for her; on the night you returned from Castrum Centri. Recovering from the weeks of torture and suffering inflicted upon her by that white-armored viper, the anxiety for Thancred’s safety, the pressure of preparing her decimated, ragtag troops for a bitter war… Perhaps it was the Echo’s doing, but at that moment you felt everything she did. And at that moment, all you wanted to do was to take every one of her pain and fears away. That night was the first time you kissed her. Perhaps it was wrong of you to push that on her so soon while she was still so vulnerable, and you half-expected her to reject you; but she didn’t. She let you kiss her lips, she let you kiss every cut and scar and bruise on her body, and she held you and let out such sweet relieved sighs while you did it, as if every kiss was like a miraculous soothing balm to heal her.

And so it continued, night after night, even as you saved Eorzea, even as you found her mother, even as you learned her true name. You remember how nervous she had been to tell you the tale of sad little freshly-orphaned Ala Mhigan refugee Ascilia, and how much your admiration for her only grew, and you promised to love both Ascilia and Minfilia. F’lhaminn gave your relationship her blessing, and you fully understood the weight behind it. You weren’t sure if the Archons knew yet, and you wondered how they’d react. Papalymo and Y’shtola might not approve, Yda probably would, and Thancred? Minfilia was special to Thancred, and you knew his part in her story as well; he would certainly be protective of her, but he always supported both you and her. But regardless of whether or not they knew of what went on behind closed doors, you and her always maintained a professional relationship in public. It wasn’t out of any particular desire for secrecy, but it was just viewed as something completely separate from your duties as a Scion. Sometimes she needs you to fight a primal, sometimes she needs you to guard a caravan of crystals, and sometimes she needs you to love her.

“Is aught amiss? You're staring…”

You blink, her voice bringing you back to the present. “Er, uh, sorry,” you stammer. “I guess I’m a bit tired. Today’s dungeons took it out of me…”

“You do feel tense,” she murmurs in agreement. Her hands slid down to your shoulders and gripped them, evidently intending to massage them. “If I may?”

“Wow, usually it’s me doing this to you.” You give her a wry smile, and her cheeks seem just a touch pinker. “And yes, you may.”

Minfilia kneads the knots out of your shoulders, and you let out a low hum to let her know that her firm-yet-tender touch is keenly appreciated. Leaning your head to one side, you feel a satisfying ‘ _crack_ ’ on the other side of your neck. It’s then that you realize you should probably finish cleaning yourself up, since the last thing you need to clean is your chest. But she takes hold of your wrist just as you reach for the soap. She whispers in your ear, voice unexpectedly sultry, “Allow me, love.”

Taking up the soap and working a lather onto her hands, she reached down and cupped your breasts. She kneads them the same way she did your shoulders, but in a far more intimate way. You shuddered, skin both tingling and glistening as she worked her hands in slippery circles. She continued this for a brief few minutes, sometimes giving them a soft squeeze, before dipping her hands into the water and rinsing the soap from your chest. For a moment you thought that meant she was stopping, but she did not; quite the opposite, Minfilia took her fondling one step further, now delicately tracing her forefingers in a circle around each of your areolae, and then giving your erect nipples a hard, fast pinch. A breathy cry escaped your throat and your head reflexively tilted back; and that’s when her mouth captured yours. It was nothing like your playful, chaste kisses earlier tonight, this one was deep and mind-meltingly warm. You take but a millisecond to reciprocate it, gladly receiving her tongue and meeting it with your own. Your hands raised up to rest on her arms, her hands still at work, each pinching and tugging at a tiny nub, but it paled in comparison to the dance that was going on in your mouths, hot sighs melding together in between insistent, open-mouthed kisses. Hot tongues pressed and slid against each other, one pair of lips suckled on another, all served to stoke a pulsing fire within you. A fire that wanted her right here, right now.

But still, you ask first. Catching an opportunity when your lips separated for a chance to catch your breath, a small trail of saliva still hanging between you, you flash her a seductive smile, and breathe out just above a whisper, “Are you _sure_ you don’t wanna get in…?”

She doesn’t respond, nor does she get a chance to; nearly two seconds after, the sound of a sudden, loud knocking nearly jolts the both of you into the air. That knock was swiftly followed by a nasally male voice cheerfully announcing, “ ** _Roooom serviiiiiice! Supper for Mistress Antecedent plus ooooooone!_** ”

You have to take a moment for your heart to slow to a normal rate, but a very flustered Minfilia is already on her feet, trying to straighten herself out to look more presentable before hurrying out of the washroom, calling back, “ _Y-yes-hold-on-I-shall-be-with-you-in-but-a-moment!_ ” But you chance to turn around, just in time to see her apologetically wincing in your direction, quickly pointing to something to her left before closing the door behind her.

Deciding that your supper’s arrival marked the end of your bath, you pull out the stopper and drain the water in the tub; at least that part was simple enough. Drying off was simple as well, and upon inspecting the direction in which Minfilia pointed as she was heading to answer the door, you find another bathrobe, a purple version of the one she’d been wearing; she’d must have been the one to leave it out for you as well. You smile at the gesture, but you also know it won’t stay on for very long, and neither would hers. After supper, you’d pick up where you left off.

The night was still young, after all.


End file.
